


冬日

by cabbageeee



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbageeee/pseuds/cabbageeee
Summary: 来看看金英助是如何哄好生气的熊宝宝
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 5





	冬日

**Author's Note:**

> *金英助 x 吕焕雄  
> *很短的日常小甜饼  
> *十分钟打出来的  
> 不要上升真人！！

吕焕雄是被冷醒的。

他转了个身想钻进金英助的怀抱却扑了个空。他睁开双眼，发现到床上只剩下他一个人，身边的位置是清冷的。吕焕雄瞬间就来气了，昨晚明明还抱着自己睡着，现在起来却看不到金英助。

吕焕雄气鼓鼓的用被子把自己包裹起来确保不会冻到自己。他坐在床边看着空荡荡的地上，才后知后觉的想起拖鞋给他留在客厅了。他叹了一口气，打算用用脚尖试探一下地板的温度。果不其然，冰的让人不想触碰。

他直接打退堂鼓，吕焕雄想出去，但又不想叫金英助来抱他出去。他只好躺回床上刷手机等金英助发现他。

躺回去才不到五分钟，金英助就出现了"熊尼～你起来了吗～？"金英助推开门就看到缩成一团球躺在床上的吕焕雄。

他好笑的看着吕焕雄，他走到床边坐下为吕焕雄顺毛。他把对方捞进自己的怀里，在他耳边轻声地问道：“还不起来吗？再不起来我们就不出去吃早餐了，就在这里吃你~”

吕焕雄红着脸跳起来大喊道：“金英助你这个流氓！！”他把自己退到床的角落以免金英助突然把自己扒了吃下肚。

“闹你的，快去洗漱吧。好了就出来吃早餐。”离开的时候也不忘把刚才在客厅捡起的拖鞋放好在床边给他。

-

其实吕焕雄从房间出来还是有些懵的，他也不知道自己到底走到那里去了回过神来才发现自己已经一头栽进金英柱的怀里。

抬起头就看到金英助笑吟吟地看着自己，他突然想起早上的冷落（单方面认为）他气鼓鼓地离开对方温暖的怀里，跑到桌子的另一边别过脸不看他。

这回轮到金英助摸不着头了，他开口问道：“谁惹我们熊宝宝生气啦？”吕焕雄勉强地转过头瞪了他一眼，然后又继续转回去生闷气。

狗男人，早上冷落我现在又想黏我？门都没有！

金英助看着这样也不好，早餐再不吃就凉了。他走过去的同时顺手把出门买回来的贡茶塞进吕焕雄手里给他暖着。“早餐再不吃就凉啦。说吧谁惹你生气了？”

他低下头亲吻了吕焕雄的额头，然后拉过身边的椅子坐在他旁边看着他。

吕焕雄转过头与对方对视。而后才慢慢的说出原因。金英助听了以后不禁失笑，他伸出手捏了捏吕焕雄的脸颊对他说：“出去买早餐不叫醒你生气啦？”

吕焕雄这时才把自己塞进金英助怀里一边吸着奶茶一边含糊地说：“想要和你在一起嘛。。现在那么冷，要是你出去后我被冷死在家怎么办？”

金英助在对方说话时也不忘投喂他，听到后面那句的时候又笑了出来。结果给吕焕雄用他小小的手锤了金英助的胸膛骂道：“笑什么？不准笑！”

“好啦，不笑不笑。那以后等你醒了才出去吧。”

“嗯。”

FIN.


End file.
